


Ashes in our Wake

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Arsonist's Lullaby [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Scott McCall, Referenced but not shown - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I gave you what you asked for,” the wolf laughs, licking his lips. “You wanted a way to find Derek? Now you have one.”</p><p>“What do you mean? What’s going to happen to Scott?” Her knee presses warm to his side and Scott fights to keep his eyes open through the pain. He needs to be present for her, and to hear what the wolf has to say, but there is fire in his veins, spreading through his body at an alarming rate, and everything seems to disconnect all at once.</p><p>“When Scott calls, Derek will answer. He’s the only one left that can.”</p><p>“How will Scott even know where to find him?” Allison’s voice is pitchy with her desperation, cutting against his burning ears.</p><p>“Oh, he won’t. Derek will find you, though. If Scott survives.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes in our Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly two years after "Of Hunters and Wolves." Like its predecessor, it is unbeta'd but not unedited, so if there are any issues with it please let me know. Warnings for canon typical violence, references to minor character death, A/B/O dynamics, knotting, and heat sex which is always just a little bit dub-con. 
> 
> As always, care for yourself first.
> 
> Name of both this fic and the series are from Hozier's "Arsonist's Lullaby."

“Knew the fucking Argents would turn on us,” Laura growls, tearing a bandage with her teeth. It’s not hygienic, but it doesn’t need to be. They just need to hold Cora’s arm on long enough for her shoulder to heal itself. Purple smoke rises from where Laura has pressed wolfsbane ash into their sister’s skin, and Derek tries hard not to choke on it.

“It’s not all of them,” he argues, but he can still see the fire in Kate Argent’s eyes, the stone in Victoria’s. His nose is full of the smell of Chris’s anger, his self-obsessed view of the betrayal, crying to his Daddy about “How,” and “Why,” and “No one told me.” “Chris didn’t know. Allison -” he pauses, still searching for her scent on the wind.

“Don’t say their names to me like they matter,” Laura barks, holding tight to Cora’s unconscious form. “Aconite poisoning, Derek. Wolfsbane bullets. Your little heatmate’s crazy aunt _killed_ our mother. Don’t you say their names like some hunter trash was worth this.”

The words bubble up without his consent, flooding into his mouth like bile. He wants to stop them, catch them, choke on them. He wants to drown in them, rather than let them spill out for his sisters to hear, but he’s weak. He’s always been weak. “Allison wouldn’t have - she’s not -”

Laura’s eyes flash gold. “Don’t, Derek. Don’t talk to me about her, or any of them. Not ever.”

He nods, hitching a backpack higher on his shoulders.

“Come on,” Laura nods toward her Subaru, still parked in the campground parking lot. “We need to get to the vault, and then we need to get the fuck out of here.”

When the syrup-sweetness of his hunter heatmate hits his nose, Derek brushes it away, breathing in blood and ashes instead.

-x-

“I don’t know where he went,” Allison says again, voice climbing higher over the line, almost frantic. “He’s just gone, I don't know if he made it, and he’s just -”

“Hold on, Allison, deep breath,” Scott cuts in, holding tighter to his phone. “Who’s gone? What’s happening?”

“My parents - they - they did it and -”

“Wait, what? What happened to your parents? Is it your dad? Do I need to -”

“Scott!” Allison sobs, voice cracking. “The Hales. They’re gone. My family  _killed_ them.”

“All of them?” Scott can hear the disbelief in his own voice even as he recognizes that isn’t what Allison needs right now. “Ally, no, they can’t have - all of them? Are you sure?”

“I don’t - I don’t know. We need to -” she cuts off with a sniffle, clears her throat and starts again. “I need you to go with me, into the woods. I need to see for myself. What they did.”

He hears what she can’t say: _What we did._

“Okay, okay I’ll - I’ll be right there. Right there.”

 

The preserve is spooky at night, no matter how well armed Allison is. He holds her hand tight in his own clammy one, and clings to his inhaler with the other. It’s not so much that he’s scared of the preserve. He’s a little anxious about what they’ll find once they get to the old Hale place, but more than that, something about the night air feels… off.

Like someone’s watching them.

Scott trips over a branch, falling forward, but Allison catches him easily and rights him again. He flushes bright red in the light of the full moon, and rubs the back of his neck.

“Ah. Thanks,” he mumbles, squeezing her hand. She pats his chest twice, letting him catch his breath before she turns toward the path that leads to the Hale house. He fumbles, looking for his dropped inhaler on the ground while she walks ahead, letting his hand drop.

“Be careful, I’m not sure what’s -”

A low growl coming from the darkness between the trees cuts her off. Allison’s hands are on her bow before Scott can even register where the sound is coming from, but he darts forward anyway, hoping to at least cover her back against their unseen predator.

“Haven’t done enough damage today, Argent?” a silk-angry voice rumbles from the trees. Red eyes peer out of the darkness. “Come to take out the rest of the pack?”

“I just want to find Derek,” Allison says, voice strong though Scott can feel her trembling against him. “I need to know if he’s alive.”

“Why?” the wolf barks. “Not satisfied you killed enough of us? Or is this Grandad’s special mission for you, take his dick and then take him out?”

“I don’t want to hurt him, I just need to see him.” Her voice gets choked and desperate-sounding, and the wolf in the wood laughs. “Tell me where I can find Derek.”

“Don’t act like you’re not one of them. My sisters were gunned down in cold blood, standing on our front porch trying to protect their children, and your family seal is on every bullet. You don’t get to make demands of me.”

The wolf comes closer, hanging just at the edge of the darkness. A low growl rumbles from his throat, and the hairs on the back of Scott’s neck stand up. “Besides, sweetheart...You come into my woods, armed, and you expect me to believe you?”

“What if I…” Allison hesitates, and then tosses her bow aside in one swift motion. “There. Disarmed. Will you tell me now?”

“A show of faith. How thoughtful. I’ll just… return the favor.”

Before he knows what has hit him, Scott is on the ground, staring up into the blood-red eyes of the Alpha. He’s hulking and monstrous, a heavy anchor on Scott’s shoulders and hips, and his teeth gleam bright in the moonlight.

“Wait, Hale, stop -!” Allison screams, but the wolf huffs, like he’s laughing. His hot breath rolls over Scott’s face, wet and sick and the fear in Scott’s stomach makes his chest catch. He can’t breathe. _He can’t breathe_.

“I’m only doing what you asked. A show of faith. Mutual understanding.” The wolf licks up the side of Scott’s face as he gasps for breath, and Allison’s screaming turns to sobs.

“I didn’t know what they were doing - I promise you, Dad and I, we didn’t know -”

“My nieces didn’t know either. Laura’s babies didn’t know. Talia didn’t know. That’s not enough.”

“Please don’t hurt him,” she begs, but Scott can tell it’s already over. The wolf puts his teeth around Scott’s throat, where it’s tight and closing up. Even if Hale doesn’t kill him, the asthma probably will. He abstractly wonders where his inhaler ended up, if Allison will find it, bring it home to his mother. His mind fills with images from his short, happy life: Stiles’ mischievous grin as they snuck treats out of Claudia’s cookie jar; his mother’s soft, wet eyes the day she told him they’d be staying with _Abuela_ Delgado for a while; the bell-clear sound of Allison’s laugh as he accidentally pushed her lamp off her bedside table with one flailing limb.

“I’m ready,” he gets out, smiling the best he can up into the wolf’s eyes. He knows what this is. If he is to be payment for the Argent’s sins, it’s okay. He can do that. For her.

“Scott, no, please, _please_ -”

The hot pain of teeth sinking into the join of his shoulder and his neck is like nothing he’s ever felt. He screams, trying to jerk away, but the wolf holds him in place, letting the blood well up from his veins like water. It is fire and ice, electricity on his skin and earth being shoveled into his mouth. It is as if the entire world narrows to the bright hot pain, and at the same time, he expands far past his natural boundaries, spreading like the star-studded sky across the water. He sucks in air by the lungful, gulps it, greedy for the dizzying sensation of _alive_ while it is still an option.

Then, in the space of a breath, the wolf is gone, backing into the woods with Scott’s blood on his mouth.

His body seizes up, shivering and shaking, trying to expel the excess adrenaline.

“What did you do?” Allison demands, bow nocked and aimed at the wolf’s heart.

“I gave you what you asked for,” the wolf laughs, licking his lips. “You wanted a way to find Derek? Now you have one.”

“What do you mean? What’s going to happen to Scott?” Her knee presses warm to his side and Scott fights to keep his eyes open through the pain. He needs to be present for her, and to hear what the wolf has to say, but there is fire in his veins, spreading through his body at an alarming rate, and everything seems to disconnect all at once.

“When Scott calls, Derek will answer. He’s the only one left that can.”

“How will Scott even know where to find him?” Allison’s voice is pitchy with her desperation, cutting against his burning ears.

“Oh, he won’t. Derek will find you, though. If Scott survives.”

-x-

“What’s - what is this?” Scott asks, dazed. His face, so sweet and dear and familiar, is covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes crinkle with the pain of it, and even without an Alpha nose, she knows. She brushes back his hair where it flops over his brow, petting and gentling even as she listens for someone else to approach. “What’s happening to me?”

“Shhhh,” she tries, dropping kisses on his face. She needs - well, a lot of things, actually. Explanations, a long talk with her dad, a few more stable female role models. More immediately, though, she needs clean water, bandages, and somewhere safe to keep Scott until this blows over.

What they really need is a heat room.

The fever isn’t creeping on slowly like hers did that first time. It isn’t taking days to wash over his body, the way her hormones ramped up and left her shivering and full of that pleasant ache for a week before the heat hit. This is urgent, immediate, like a wildfire storming the boundaries of his body.

She can sit here and wait, hope that the Hale wolf was right and Derek will show up to service a new Omega in his pack. Or she can do something about this before things get worse.

“Come on honey,” she coos, pulling Scott up to sitting. “I need you to walk, okay?”

“What? No,” he shakes his head, brow furrowed with the pain of it. The movement is too much, too fast. His face goes green, and she barely gets his head turned to the side before he’s vomiting bile all over the forest floor. He heaves, gasping for breath while she rubs his back.

“It sucks, I know, but I need you to walk now, Scott.” They try again, and this time Scott’s legs stay under him long enough to stagger forward.

“Okay,” he says through chattering teeth. He sniffles, nose running from the combination of being sick and the heat fever. “What next?”

“There’s a heat shelter in the preserve, not too far from here. We can make it if we hurry.” She turns him toward the beaten path favoring swift travel over secrecy. If there’s anyone around for miles, they’ll smell Scott before they hear him anyway.  

The heat shelter isn’t far from the main road, but she’s sweating bullets when they finally stumble through the door. The heat radiates off of Scott’s body in waves that choke her with pheromones. The shelter is small, a single room with no windows and a simple pallet on the floor. A shelf with stable supplies lines one wall, and cases of water fill the corners. It’s nothing like the heat room at the Hale House, the place that graces all her loveliest fever dreams. Then again, the heat room at the Hale House might not even exist anymore.

“Gotta get you out of these clothes,” she says, even as she wishes for windows, something to let the overwhelming scent of heat out of the little cabin. She strips him down efficiently, a familiar act made new by the trembling of his muscles, the weakness in his arms and legs.

“Need me that bad, huh?” he tries, and his laugh is weak, but it’s a laugh. She grins up at him as she pulls his boxers down past his knees and rubs her cheek against his thigh.

“Always, baby.” It’s soft, too real for this, but if he needs to deflect she can do that for him.

“Not gonna say no to you.” Scott’s face looks pained as he tumbles back onto the pallet with a thump, clumsy in the sprawl of his shaking limbs. There’s blood crusted on his collarbone, and his face is pale under the tan leftover from a summer in the sun. “Even if I feel like crap.”

“Does it hurt?” She cracks open a bottle of water and pours it over his chest, wiping gently at the skin around the bite. Already she can see it starting to knit back together, and the fear building in the pit of her stomach rears its head for just a moment, before she can push it down.

Scott is a wolf now.

She’s always been a hunter.

“I just… _need_ ,” he says, panting at the splay of her hands on his skin.

She remembers that, the aching throb of want under her skin, even though it’s been years since her first heat. Suppressants have gentled hers, made them no more than a minor annoyance, but you never really forget the desire to claw your own skin off.

“Do you trust me?” she asks, pulling her own shirt over her head. Scott’s brow furrows but he nods. Of course he does. Why wouldn’t he?

Scott is a wolf now.

But she’s always been in love with him.

She drags off her jeans and the lacy boyshorts she grabbed in a hurry. Her phone topples out of too-small pockets onto the ground, and she turns it off before she can think twice about it.

“Where’s yours?” she asks, even as she finds it in the pocket of his khakis.

“My mom’s at work. Your dad…?” he asks, as she shuts his down too.

“Better not.” _Better not to tell them. Better not let them find us. Better not knowing if they’d kill you underneath me._ “We need to take care of this first.”

His voice cracks as he asks, “How?” She smiles and scoots up his body, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

“Like I always take care of you, baby,” she promises, straddling his hips. “Do you trust me?”

He nods.

-x-

He tries to cross the territory lines, but something pulls him back.

“There’s someone still alive. Someone made it out,” he says while Laura puts gas in the Outback.

“Maybe,” she agrees. She doesn’t look all that concerned.

“If there’s still pack there-”

“If there’s still pack there, they’ll probably die soon,” she interrupts. “We have a responsibility, Derek. We have to protect Cora, get her to safety. Trauma will bring her heat on early and if it hits while we’re on the road -”

They both grimace.

Still - “I have to go back and check. I have to know if anyone else made it out alive. If only -” he takes a deep breath, sterns his face and continues. “Even if it’s just to say goodbye.”

She rolls her eyes, but there’s something fond in her face anyway, under all the pain. “You’re going to get yourself killed, Der.”

“I won’t look for trouble. I just need to know.”

His backpack seems weighted down with stones as he watches them pull out of the gas station, a crumpled address for a sanctuary in his hand.

He turns back toward the preserve, where he can feel the pulse of _pack_ growing steadily stronger.

He runs.

-x-

Hours pass in a haze and Scott barely knows his name anymore, but the itch under his skin doesn’t fade. Allison rides him with wild abandon, her cunt hot and slick against his cock, and it’s so good but it isn’t _enough_.

“I am never going to walk again,” she tries to laugh as she flops down next to him on the pallet, another unsatisfying orgasm taken from his body. He turns onto his side, spooning close to her for comfort.

“We can do it from the side next time. Maybe that’ll help?” His words feel slurred and clumsy in his mouth, like his whole body’s working against him.

“Yeah, maybe,” she nods, but it’s half hearted, like she knows it doesn’t matter.

“You could go,” he tries again, fourth time since this started. “You don’t have to stay here and -”

“And leave you by yourself, during a heat, which you know nothing about?” She glares at him like he’s done something wrong, and he whimpers, wants to bare his neck to her even though she wouldn’t know what to do with it. She kisses him, hard, and rubs a hand through his sweaty hair. “Don’t ask me to leave when you need me. I love you. I want to stay.”

“Are you sure?” He can’t help it, and when her eyes narrow and her nostrils flare, he’s hit with a pang of arousal that is dizzying and sharp, makes his mouth feel too small for all his teeth. She pulls him on top of her body, letting him rest in the warm vee of her thighs, and bites at his lips.

“Shut up and fuck me,” she demands. He complies.

The itch doesn’t fade.

-x-

Allison was afraid it would end like this.

It’s been almost twenty-four hours, and Scott’s heat hasn’t broken. The longer it goes on, the more exhausted he becomes, almost mindless in his rut against her body. She pours water into his open mouth as he moans for her. Her hands are covered in the sticky slick that courses down his inner thighs, and every brief rest between orgasms becomes shorter and shorter as the heat drags on.

She has to find him some suppressants.

Or an Alpha.

“Please don’t move,” she begs, covering him with a light blanket she found on the shelf. “Please just stay here, and don’t leave. I will be right back, just as soon as I can.”

“No,” he grunts, grabbing at her legs. Even in his heat-weak state, he’s stronger than he was two days before, clinging tightly to her calves. “No you can’t - you can’t leave.”

“Scott, I have to get help. If this keeps up you’ll kill yourself. You can’t last through a heat like this without an Alpha.” She keeps her voice strong even when it wants to waver. She has to. It’s for him.

He pleads with her all the way out the door, begging as she slips back into her jeans and backs through the doorway, holding her phone.

“I won’t take long, I promise, I just have to find -!”

“ _Allison_?”

His voice is cracked and broken sounding, like he’s swallowed too much smoke.

“Derek?”

She doesn’t turn, can’t even bear to look at him when she knows how much he’s hurting.

“Does your father know you’re out here?” He sounds so soft, so sweet, like he did the day they met, and she aches for it.

“No. No, I’m here with Scott. He…” she stops, takes a breath before continuing. “He was bitten.”

“By a wolf?” She can practically hear his eyebrows shooting up, and he grabs her arm, gently, pulling her around. “Someone like me?”

“It was… your uncle, I think. He was definitely male, and a Hale. I only ever saw your uncle.”

“Peter’s alive?” His face is exquisite. She holds her breath. “But if Peter’s alive, that means… your friend? Scott?”

“Boyfriend. He’s in there,” she nods back at the little cabin. “He’s a beta, or he was, but… he’s been in heat for over twenty-four hours. I have to find him some suppressants, or… something.”

The air between them hangs heavy for a moment and Derek sighs, raking a hand down his face.

“Betas don’t go into heat. If Peter bit him, something’s… changed.”

“The pack line trying to protect itself,” she nods, clinical, like it isn’t _Scott_ in there writhing on the floor. “The bite changed his body to make him more… receptive.”

Derek levels a look at her that could dry paint, and she struggles not to tilt her chin back, let him see the Argent steel in her spine again. “Be honest, Allison. Does he need ‘something’... or does he need _me_?”

Allison rocks on her heels, chewing her bottom lip. Derek would make it good for him, would be easy and gentle with Scott, like he needs. Suppressants would take hours, maybe a full day to kick in, and she isn’t even sure they have that much time, or were to get suppressants that a wolf wouldn’t metabolize too quickly.

“I can’t answer that question for either of you,” she says. “But… if you wanted my opinion…”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t.” He sighs, annoyed, and it sounds so much like him that she can’t help herself. She moves forward, wrapping her arms quickly around his neck and pulling him down, in, close. Her hands seek out the back of his neck, the soft scruff of his hair, and she buries her face in his throat, rubbing her cheek against his skin.

“Alli,” he whispers, gathering her up without hesitation. “I knew you wouldn’t ever - you couldn’t agree with them, you’d never -”

“No, never, I wouldn’t ever,” she agrees, stumbling over her words as tears prick her eyes. “I wouldn’t hurt you. Not ever.”

“I trust you,” he says, and it’s like a brand on her heart, three words from two men, so alike and yet worlds apart.

Well, maybe not so different anymore.

“He needs us,” she makes herself say, pulling back from Derek’s body. “Scott’s hurting in there and he needs us to help. Will you help him?”

“Only if he wants me to,” he says, like a promise, like the promises he made her two years before. _I don’t know what they told you, but it doesn’t have to hurt._

 

Derek’s effect on Scott is instantaneous.

“Alpha,” Scott gets out, scrambling to his knees on the pallet. “Pack, you’re - you’re pack - how...?”

“How…?” Derek prompts, smoothing Scott’s hair back from his face, checking the fever with one broad hand.

“How do I even know that?” Scott squints up at him, adorably confused.

“We can feel it,” Derek says, stripping out of his shirt. The cabin is sweltering, a side effect of Scott’s heat, and Allison skims off her jeans before they’ve even got the door closed. “I felt you here, even though I didn’t know you’d been bitten. As your wolf gets stronger, that feeling will too.”

“S’hard to feel anything except this,” Scott groans, reaching behind himself to rub at his ass where it’s slick and open, heat-wet.

“It’ll pass,” Derek croons in that soft, familiar way that makes Allison’s nerves light up. “I can help make it pass more quickly, if you want. I’ll need to mate you, though. It’s just for practice, I won’t bite you. It’s just to help you through the heat.” His hands roam Scott’s face and shoulders, pushing his scent all over the young wolf.

“Yeah, yes, that,” Scott nods, pushing his face against Derek’s hands. “You helped Allison with hers, right?” He looks at Allison, face open and vulnerable. “Can I…?”

“I know it’s tough but you have to use your words,” Derek smiles a soft thing, and he’s hurting but it seems to fade in the presence of Scott’s enthusiastic need.

Scott looks down, his lap covered with the blanket and his body soaked with sweat. He chews on his lip, hesitant even though he vibrates with energy. Allison squats down next to him on the pallet, slipping a hand around his waist to steady them both.

“Anything you need, you just tell us. Don’t be afraid.”

“Can I have both of you?”

Derek meets her eyes, a small smile on his lips, and Allison can feel herself agreeing before she even thinks about it. Of course. Of course.

“Of course,” she says, kissing him, and drawing Derek in. “Anything you want.”

They are wolves, and it feels like she is too.

-x-

Sinking into Scott’s body feels like pack and protection, like heat and heartbeats he knows by rhythm, like connection in the deepest sense. It can’t replace the loss he’s suffered, that he’s still suffering, but it stills something inside of him that was clawing at his diaphragm just the same.

Scott’s body clenches around him, and the golden skin under his hands is slick and hot, drenched in sweat.

“That’s it Scott, push back now,” he soothes, rubbing his hands over Scott’s back. Scott slides back with a harsh grunt, panting around a mouthful of Allison’s neck. Derek shakes his head at them both. “Not so fast. Take it slow. Use me for what you need.”

“He’s right, Scott,” Allison agrees, detaching him from her throat so she can look into his eyes. “You have to go slow. You don’t need to take it all. Tell me what you need from me.”

“I - ahhhh,” Scott moans, his head dropping to Allison’s chest. “I don’t - I don’t know, I don’t know -”

“Shhhh,” Derek stops, his cock half-buried in Scott’s ass, hands stilling Scott’s twitching hips. Scott shakes under him, torn between need and pain, overwhelmed. Derek is hit with a flash of memory, of Allison trying to shove her way down his cock that first time, and his stomach sours a bit. “Allie, slide down so he can -”

She picks up on it immediately, working her body under Scott’s until they are chest to chest, face to face. Her knees nudge at Derek’s hands, smooth and silky against his skin. Scott falls into her, a starving man at a feast. He kisses her with reckless abandon, and his hips jump and work, rutting his cock against her clit. When Derek pushes into him again, his gasp is high with pleasure, rather than pain.

“That’s it, doing so well, baby,” Derek strokes his side, cupping his hand around one hip. Scott’s body is so warm, so lovely in his heat. Derek’s teeth ache with the desire to bite him, claim him, make this wolf his own. “Take your fill from her. She wants you to. Don’t you Allie?”

Allison grins, sharp in the soft light of the cabin, and kisses him sloppy and wet. “Want it so bad. Fuck me, Scott.”

Derek thinks he hears Scott mutter “Oh _shit_ ,” right before he slides in to the hilt.

-x-

Derek is sprawled over his back, buried so deeply inside him that Scott’s a little afraid he’ll never get out. Under him, Allison squirms and works until her hips are lined up just right, and his cock teases at her cunt.

“Come on,” she grins at him, a challenge. “Once Derek fucks you, you’ll be too tired to go again for days. Give me one last good one.”

It’s not as if he’d say no to her.

The first stroke down into the wet clench of her sends his senses into overdrive. Her mouth is hot and familiar against his own, and every shift of his hips moves Derek’s cock inside him, brushing against places he didn’t even know he _had_. His arms shake, overwhelmed with the pleasure swamping his body, and his knees slip against the blankets until he’s laying over her, rolling his hips in a counterpoint to Derek’s shallow thrusts.

“Oh,” is the only thing that will come out of his mouth.

_Oh, it’s hot._

_Oh, that’s new._

_Oh, I had no idea it could be like this._

He grinds into Allison’s cunt, one hand clumsily working her clit while he pumps his hips in a steady rhythm. Their pleasure is a conduit. Every roll of his body has her gasping into his mouth, has Derek’s teeth nipping at his nape. The promise of an Alpha at his back makes his ass slick, pulsing with want. Filling and being filled, fucking and being fucked - it is exactly the thing that heat requires.

“Yeah, fuck me Scott, come on, harder,” she tells him, breath gusting out with every hard thrust.

“I- I can’t -” Scott shakes his head, and he _can’t_ , his hips won’t move like he wants them to, not with Derek buried inside of him.

“I can.” Derek presses kisses against his back, pulls almost all the way out, and then slams back into Scott’s body, driving his hips down, into Allison’s cunt. Allison moans into his mouth as Derek drives in again and again, fucking them both with the powerful push of his hips, using Scott’s body to make her feel good.

“Yeah, that’s - ungh, yes.” She shudders underneath him, body clenching tight. “Derek, Scott - I’m -”

“Come for us, Allie,” Derek demands, pushing harder, faster. The world is a blur of heat and pleasure, red lips and warm clench. “Come for us, and make Scott come.”

Allison arches up, pushing past Scott’s shoulder to Derek’s face kissing him with desperate presses as her cunt spasms around Scott’s cock. It is familiar and safe in this new world where his body doesn’t feel quite like his own, and the shocking normality of it pulls Scott over the edge with her, just like it has time and again. She’s here. He’s here. They’re together.

And Derek’s here too.

Allison pants against his ear, pulling him down to rest on her chest. He’s heavy, too heavy for this, but his limbs won’t quite work and Derek’s still got his hips in a vice grip. “Do you want him to knot you?”

The thought flashes through his body like lightning, and his spent cock gives another sad twitch long before it’s time. That is it. _That_ is what he needs.

“Yes, yes, fuck,” he sputters, arching back onto Derek with as much leverage as he has. “Knot me, Alpha. Do it, please.”

“Fuck,” Derek grunts, thrusts shorter, deeper. “Are you sure? I don’t -”

“Yeah, do it,” Scott begs, feels the shame of it roll through him just as illicit as the pleasure. “Please, knot me up. I want it. Want you.”

“He wants you Derek,” Allison goads. “Aren’t you going to take care of him? Be a good Alpha for Scott and me?”

The stretch is immediate, blinding, sending fire over the rim of his hole as Derek shoves in and knots him.

“ _Scott_ \- ahhhh,” Derek groans, crashing into his back with heaving breaths. For a moment, all is still, hanging in the ache of his ass around Derek’s knot, the soft huff of Allison’s breathing as Scott struggles to hold them up, the warm, full feeling spreading out from his gut into his limbs.

Allison breaks it by shoving them both off, grinning as Derek falls sideways and pulls Scott with him. It’s jarring, uncomfortable, but…

Good.

“Wow.” Scott breathes, the itch under his skin finally quieting.

“He does that to people,” Allison nods. When she kisses him, it tastes like a promise.

-x-

Two days later, Allison watches as Derek fingers a crumpled slip of paper in his hand.

“Sanctuary?” she asks, lacing up her boots. He nods.

“Laura… should be there. She’ll want to know Peter’s safe. Well, that Peter’s alive. I’m not sure Peter’s ever really _safe_.”

“Especially now that he’s bitten a human,” Allison nods, trying not to think about her dad stalking the preserve for more Hale blood.

“What will you do?” Scott’s voice is quiet, but both of them are so attuned to him that he doesn’t have to speak up. Derek’s face gentles when Scott reaches out to touch him, scruffing soft fingers through his stubble.

“Find my sisters, I guess. Try to figure out what to do next. How to save our territory with your family still out for blood.”

Scott nods, chewing his lip, before turning to Allison. “I’m a werewolf now. Your mom’s going to kill me. What are _we_ gonna do?”

It warms her, the faith Scott has in her, the trust Derek puts in her. She slips her jacket on, lets it settle over her shoulders before meeting their eyes, first Scott’s, then Derek’s.

“I think it’s time we go find Aunt Caroline. All of us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exclusion. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr.](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
